kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-35
Teo Rakan announces the opening of the Test of the Sword. During the speech she accidentally rips a small part of her dress. Asha, Ran, Yuta, and Leez are part of the crowd. Leez mentions that Teo is too far away to get a good look at her, so Yuta draws a quick sketch of her. Ran feels nervous because of the presence of halfs, and Leez begins to tease him. He retorts by calling her "Chickie" and they begin to scuffle. All four of them had decided earlier to register for the test. After Teo gives a brief explanation of the test, she announces the start of the test. The first test is a test of strength. The contestant must break at least 20 boards with one bare-handed strike to qualify. Ran does not try too hard and manages to break 94 boards, much to the surprise of the crowd, since even a strong half from earlier broke only 70 boards. Leez activates her bracelet when her turn comes, but she is told that she is not allowed to use items to enhance her strength. She is forced to take the test with the bracelet off, even though it suppresses her strength. Teo is relieved that the opening is over, because she hates being forced to wear long dresses and high heels. When she uses the front of her dress to wipe off her lipstick, Gandharva (unnoticed until now) makes a comment about her priest-like appearance in that dress. This surprises her so much that she ends up ripping a big chunk of her dress, much to her shock and embarrassment. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted April 1, 2013): ** (Leez and Ran playfully scuffling): Leez doesn't turn on the bracelet when she fights, and Ran doesn't attack Leez unless she turns off the bracelet. So there can be a fight scene like this between them...! But if Leez turns on the bracelet, or Ran seriously fights her, there would be a huge problem...! ** This was a small April Fool's Day spectacular, wasn't it? ** (fighter silhouettes): The Sword of Return has had many owners, and it always returns to its spot when the owner dies. I thought that I already explained that around Ep.42. I think there are a lot of people who think that the Sword had never been pulled, so I had to mention it. ** (back view of Ran's braids): Ran doesn't look like himself with his long hair. There have been scenes where we see the long hair tucked away behind him, and people often mistake it as being short. lol. But who is braiding Ran's hair? Ran usually braids his own hair. He doesn't let anyone else braid it unless he really trusts them. ** (Teo on the stage): It doesn't matter whether or not you put on makeup. The only difference is in your lips and eyelashes, lol. On high-resolution screens, people can see everything on the actors' faces, including blemishes and pores. But we don't draw things like that on webtoon characters... * This episode reveals that Teo is the #2 ranked fighter. At the start of Season 2, Elwin mentions that Airi is stronger than Teo, so Airi may be the #1 ranked fighter (Mr. Kasak is apparently unranked). * During Teo's introduction, we see the silhouettes of several past owners of the Sword. The one on the left may be Teira Bell, the last owner who drew it 40 years ago but died during the Cataclysm. * In South Korea, every person is counted as 1 year-old at birth, and a year older at the start of each new year. Evidently, this system is used in Kubera as well. As it is now the first month of a new year, all characters now considered 1 year older. See also: Calendar * Those of the Yaksha clan are known for their strength. When Leez punched a half hunter in Season 1, the other hunters also assumed that she's a Yaksha quarter. * Ran's description mentions that he once won the Junior Fighter Championship. In a flashback in Season 1, some children mention Ran being the winner of the previous year. It was also mentioned then that he is stronger than a half. * Gandharva is wearing clothes he made himself again, probably because suras feel uncomfortable wearing human clothes. The clothes worn by suras are modified parts of their body. References